


Шаблон

by Lena013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cousins, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Izuku and Tsuna cousins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Изуку казалось, что с этой секунды они больше не окажутся на одной стороне.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Шаблон

Лучше всего Изуку помнит, что Тсуна любит геройские истории, наполненные захватывающим сюжетом и интересными поворотами событий.

Изуку закрывает глаза, вспоминая его образ.

У Тсуны руки тонкие, хрупкие, слабые, тёплые; у Тсуны глаза добрые, испуганные, извиняющиеся, каре-золотые; у Тсуны улыбка нежная, мягкая на обветренных солёных губах.

Тсуна — это двоюродный брат со стороны почившего отца, которого Изуку помнит только по фотографиям; он старше на девять лет, неуклюж, часто улыбается и любит заботиться о младших. Тсуна прекрасно общается с детьми, может приготовить чуть подгоревшее печенье и в состоянии выслушать нескончаемый поток информации о героях ни разу не кинув на него тот-самый-взгляд-взрослых. Тсуна заботлив и немного глуповат — это подкупает.

Изуку всего шесть, когда ему говорят, что он беспричудный, что его мечтам не суждено сбыться; мама обнимает его и за что-то извиняется; слёзы льются сами, не останавливаясь; пальцы набирают одиннадцать цифр на телефоне, три гудка, быстрое натяжное «алло» на другом конце провода, а всё что может делать Изуку это всхлипывать — Тсуне нужно три часа на поезде и двадцать минут ходьбы от станции, чтобы добраться до него.

Тсуне пятнадцать, у него нет причуды, но он никогда не выглядит расстроенным по этому поводу; Изуку шмыгает носом, цепляясь за рубашку кузена и тихо спрашивает: _как?_ Потому что он не понимает, потому что он знает, что впереди года издёвок, потому что его главная мечта разваливается без возможности склейки. Мир не должен переворачиваться в шесть лет.

Тсуна улыбается, гладит по волосам и говорит, что у него всё получится, если тот пожелает — _если нет дороги, то проруби её топором._

Тсуна смотрит внимательно, цепко, заставляя верить в свои слова, и Изуку действительно хочет верить.

  
Когда Изуку семь, то он замечает шрамы кузена, сквозь прозрачную белую рубашку. Тсуна отшучивается, что на него напал злодей, но его спасли, потому ничего страшного.

Тсуна врёт часто и умело, но недостаточно, чтобы Изуку этого не замечал. Изуку видит, что улыбка не касается всегда грустных оранжевых глаз, и он хочет спросить, но какой-то внутренний скрежет говорит этого не делать.

Тсуна выглядит изнурённым своими проблемами, но из последних сил старается не показывать этого, старается не уходить в тяжёлую глубокую задумчивость. В отличии от него, Тсуна избавился от привычки бормотать себе под нос.

Изуку ловит кузена за руку, прося помочь с математикой за второй класс, утаскивая из глубин тёмной гостиной и нараспашку открыв окна в своей комнате, зажмуриваясь от слишком яркого солнца. Тсуна тоже щурится, прикрывая глаза тенью от руки, и усмехается как-то по-доброму снисходительно, словно раскусил коварный план младшего. На это Изуку лишь показывает ему язык, Тсуна смеётся, чуть запрокинув голову, _Изуку видит белесые полосы на шее._

  
Изуку восемь, когда Тсуна знакомит его со своими друзьями. На удивление Изуку, _от которого общество почти что отказалось,_ у его кузена очень много разных и интересных людей, причудных и непричудных. Изуку до смерти испугался громкого парня с вечной сигаретой во рту, за что получил моментальный подзатыльник от Тсуны, а после рассыпался в извинениях; а также высокого брюнета с разноцветными глазами и самой жуткой ухмылкой, которую он когда-либо видел. Изуку не смог поладить со своим ровесником в пятнистом комбинезоне, но он не печалился по этому поводу; единственный с кем он смог поладить это стоящий в стороне молчаливый парень в школьной форме и красной повязке на руке. Хибари посмотрел на ребёнка максимально оценивающим холодным взглядом и нарёк его в мыслях детёнышем, а о мелких беззащитных детёнышах надо заботиться — это он объяснил максимально занервничавшему зверьку, когда поднял детёныша за шкирку и усадил на своё предплечье.

Изуку был не против, от него чувствовалась сила, защита, как будто плывёшь по течению, позволяя унести себя, куда подальше.

Изуку уснул, удобно сопя в плечо Облака Вонголы.

  
Изуку девять, когда кузен приезжает попрощаться, говоря, что решил поступать в итальянский университет, но обещает писать и звонить по интернету. У Тсуны взгляд зажатый, смирившийся, руки всё ещё тёплые, а улыбка нежнее, чем у мамы.

Изуку обнял его так крепко, как мог.

Изуку знал, чувствовал, не имея на это никаких логичных предпосылок — они встретятся далеко не так скоро, как он обещал.

Изуку казалось, что с этой секунды они больше не окажутся на одной стороне.

  
Мидории Изуку пятнадцать лет, когда он поступает в геройскую академию Ю-Эй и чудом, не иначе, доживает до второго года обучения. Айзава-сенсей, уставший от жизни и от них в частности, рассказывает им о крупных злодейских и криминальных группировках во всем мире. Изуку шарит взглядом по буквам и фотографиям известных участников.

На третьем листе он замирает, комкая бумагу в руках, и вглядывается изо всех сил в знакомое повзрослевшее лицо двоюродного брата. Голос сенсея доходит до него, как сквозь вату, пробивая внутрь информацию о самой разрушительной и опасной _криминальной, не злодейской,_ группировке, сохранившее своё влияние. Всегда сохранявшее.

Вонгола.

Изуку плохо, он хочет выйти, но может только застыть и смотреть-смотреть на фотографию в профиль Тсуны. Он выглядел похудевшим — _куда уж больше?_ — фальшивым и явно убеждавший в чём-то невидимого собеседника на фото.

Изуку хочет набрать его номер, хочет увидеться с ним лично, хочется посмотреть ему в глаза и спросить: _почему?_

 _Интуиция_ подсказывает, что тот рассмеётся, искренне и горько, глубоко вдыхая солёный итальянский воздух, и ответит: _это хороший сюжетный поворот, да?_ — и голос надтреснутый, пустой, без капли веселья, которое звучало до этого.

Тсуне двадцать четыре года, когда он оставляет попытки исправить мафиозный мир и понимает, что в действительности им всем нужен Дечимо Вонгола, привыкший решать всё жестокостью, хитростью и закручивающий всё так, чтобы ни один герой не мог убить его без ощутимых последствий _для всего мира._ Тсуне двадцать четыре, когда он отвечает на звонок Изуку и смеётся в голос с его вопроса. Тсуне двадцать четыре, когда он находит прекрасный жестокий вариант для своей смерти.

И это уморительно предсказуемый шаблон, на самом деле.


End file.
